


Api dalam Bintang

by regel



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: #B3ESS17, Canon Universe, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Api hitam menyala dalam bintang emas. #B3ESS17





	Api dalam Bintang

Suatu saat, Kaizo pernah memberikan sebilah pedang pendek kepada adik kecilnya.

“Buat perlindungan diri, karena militer itu keras.” Ia menyahut tanpa ditanya. Adiknya masih berusia tujuh tahun waktu itu, belum nampak memiliki minat masuk sekolah militer. Ia sendiri bahkan baru tiga tahunan berada di sana.

Pedang pendek itu berukir bintang. Warnanya emas yang menyala kilat ditempa cahaya. Di dalam bintang emas itu, berukir api hitam. Menyala abadi seperti api dari Agni.

Adiknya itu tak tahu apa artinya.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Pedang milik Kapten Kaizo bersarung biru dengan bilah putih. Tak pernah digunakan kecuali untuk pertarungan sengit. Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan pedangnya bila keadaan terdesak. Ia menghormati pedangnya sama seperti ia menghargai anak-anak buahnya.

Satu waktu, ketika tubuh adiknya menyeru minta tolong, tiada musuh yang mampu membuatnya menghunuskan pedang itu. Senjatanya hanya berupa pistol yang jika dipandang dari bumi seperti mainan anak-anak.

Bertahun berada di bumi, adiknya, Fang merasa terhina.

Musuh yang tak mampu ia kalahkan justru bak mainan bagi abangnya.

Larut-larut, bahu Fang serasa patah. Ia memutuskan berbaring. Berusaha tak peduli akan lipatan tangan abang yang seperti mengejeknya. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah lembut untuknya bagaikan hanya angin laut dari masa kecil.

Ruangan di dalam kapal ruang angkasa itu seperti kosong. Apa Lahap tidak memasukkan oksigen ke dalam sini?

Adik menghela napas ketika semua orang di sana telah terusir akibat tatapan maut abangnya. Atau mungkin mereka maklum, kakak-beradik butuh waktu untuk berdua?

“Apa-apaan itu?” kalimat dari abang tak pernah mampu dinyana, sejak mereka kecil. Abang selalu berkuasa dan bertindak benar. Apa yang dikatakan abang adalah yang harus ia turuti.

“Maaf,” satu kata kecil terucap dari bibir Fang yang lemah. Mata Kaizo dan mukanya yang marah tak pernah mampu membuatnya bicara. Hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanya melihat ke arah lain demi tak bertemu mata dengan abangnya.

“Aku... tak mampu mengalahkan musuh yang kuhadapi sendiri.”

“Bukan itu.”

Ada kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kaizo mengambilnya, dan duduk. Lipatan tangannya masih sama seperti tadi. Tanpa suara memandang tak berarti kepada adiknya. “Sudah kubilang untuk tidak pernah membahayakan dirimu.”

“Kau melakukan hal yang tak berguna dengan mencoba melindungiku.”

“Tapi, Abang terlihat kesusahan.”

“Aku bahkan belum mencabut pedangku.”

Lalu Fang merasakan sakit di seluruh bahunya. Abangnya benar. Saat itu ia belum mencabut pedang kesayangannya, tetapi Fang dengan gegabah justru melindungi abangnya. Berdiri pas di depannya yang hampir tertembak peluru.

Akibatnya, Fang tak bisa merasakan lengan kirinya.

“Tapi, kau menyelamatkanku.”

Fang sedang tak mengenakan kacamatanya, jadi sepertinya ia salah lihat abangnya menarik garis di bibirnya. Samar-samar dilihatnya tangan besar abang meraih helai-helai rambut yang sama warna dengan miliknya. Diusapnya pelan, seperti laiknya seorang abang.

“Terima kasih.”

Saudara tetaplah saudara.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

“Aku terkejut kau masih menyimpan pedang pendek yang kuberikan saat kita kecil.” Kata Kaizo suatu hari, saat kapal mereka mendarat di suatu tempat di bumi, tempat yang terhubung langsung dengan laut.

Kepala Fang tak bisa bergerak banyak. Lehernya menyangga bahu kirinya yang pernah hampir lepas dan sekarang sedang dalam masa pemulihan.

“Masih,” sahut adik. Pedang pendek itu disimpan dalam baju perangnya, selalu. Melindungi dadanya dari ancaman dan sebagai jimat perlindungan pemberian dari abang. “Soalnya, itu harta berhargaku.”

Kaizo, di sisi lain, mencabut pedangnya pelan-pelan. Bilahnya yang putih terarsir kilat dari mentari. Ia memegangnya dan bersikap layaknya prajurit, pedang itu memantulkan cerminan wajahnya.

Fang berkedip samar. Tak ingin.

Pedang itu berukir api hitam yang menyala dalam bintang. Sama seperti pedang pendek miliknya.

“Pedang ini tak pernah kugunakan, karena dia bertujuan untuk melindungimu.”

Mata adik terasa kabur. Ada buram yang mengaburkan kacamatanya.

“Mereka kutempa sendiri. Dibuat berpasangan. Agar aku tahu, di mana pun kau berada, kau akan baik-baik saja.”

Fang memeluk abangnya erat-erat.

Benar.

Saudara tetaplah saudara.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Haihai~ kepada anak baik yang telah berharap diberi hadiah oleh secret santanya, yaitu saya, saya mohon maaf karena lama ihiks.. semoga dirimu suka hadiahnya, dan semoga hadiah ini berkenang di hatimu~

Selamat hari Natal~ #yangtelat //heh


End file.
